


Vivid

by gracerene



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nico, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Top Percy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I wanted to thank you," Percy murmurs.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"For what?" Nico can't help the way his eyes trace over the tight stretch of Percy's old, faded Camp Half-Blood shirt and the loose hang of his sweatpants on his hips.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"For saving me. For keeping your promise and getting everybody to the Doors of Death. I knew you would. I knew I could count on you."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure this has been done before, so pardon me for the lack of originality in the set-up. But I got this little scene in my head and it wouldn't rest until I wrote it down.
> 
> Thanks to [nia_kantorka](archiveofourown.org/users/nia_kantorka) for prereading this for me and to [midnightinjapan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightinJapan) for the speedy and thorough beta!

It's still night time when Nico wakes up. He rolls over, trying to lull himself back to sleep and startles when he sees a silhouette in the moonlight quietly closing the door to his room. Not just any silhouette. Nico would know it anywhere. Percy.

"What are you doing here?" he whispers. Nico isn't really sure why he is whispering, it's _his_ room, and it isn't like anybody can hear them through the thick walls, but something about the moment makes him want to keep his voice low.

He stares as Percy moves closer, scrambling back slightly when Percy sits next to him on the bed. Nico waits for the protective anger he always holds onto so tightly to surge forward at the sight of Percy acting like he can just barge into Nico's room in the dead of night with no explanation. But for some reason, it doesn't come. Instead, all he feels is a thrum of anticipation beneath his skin.

"I wanted to thank you," Percy murmurs.

"For what?" Nico can't help the way his eyes trace over the tight stretch of Percy's old, faded Camp Half-Blood shirt and the loose hang of his sweatpants on his hips.

"For saving me. For keeping your promise and getting everybody to the Doors of Death. I knew you would. I knew I could count on you."

Nico blushes, and he hopes Percy won't be able to see it in the dark. "It's no big deal. Anybody would have done it."

Percy leans forward, grabbing Nico's hands with his own and looking earnestly into Nico's eyes. He doesn't usually like being touched, but the feel of Percy's warm, slightly rough fingers against his own makes his stomach flutter. 

"It _is_ a big deal! We would have been stuck down there if it weren't for you. Most people wouldn't have believed that we could make it." Percy's grip on his hands tightens and his voice drops to almost a whisper. "But you did. You believed in me, Nico."

Nico can't help frowning at Percy's use of the word "we", at the reminder that Annabeth had been down in Tartarus with Percy. It's for her sake that Percy is _really_ grateful.

"Well, you're welcome then. You didn't have to sneak into my room at night to tell me that, but you can go now. Back to Annabeth." He means to pull his hands free of Percy's but he finds he can't make himself do it. Nico doesn't have many opportunities to be this close to Percy, to _touch_ him, and it's difficult to give up.

Percy starts moving his thumbs in soothing circles against Nico's wrists and he can't hold back the shudder that runs through him at the gesture. "Annabeth and I -- " Percy breaks off, giving Nico a slightly sheepish smile. "I love her." This time Nico actually does try to pull his hands away, trying not to show the way his heart constricts at hearing that confession, but Percy holds on.

"Please, let me finish?" Percy looks nervous, and Nico nods reluctantly. 

"Like I was saying, I love her, but I realized down there that I don't think I'm _in_ love with her. We're better off as friends. She wasn't the one I couldn't stop thinking about."

Nico's eyes widen, his hands instinctively squeezing Percy's fingers as he processes Percy's words. Surely he isn't -- surely Percy doesn't mean _him_.

"I -- "

Percy leans forward slowly, pausing just as his nose brushes against Nico's, his sea-green eyes reflecting unmistakable desire. "Can I kiss you, Nico?"

It is all Nico can do just to nod weakly, and then Percy is moving in, lips brushing against Nico's in a sweet kiss. He goes to pull away, and something in Nico breaks. That wasn't enough. He wants more, _needs_ more. His hands pull away from Percy's and wind themselves in the tight fabric of Percy's shirt, dragging him back in.

This kiss is harder, needier and more desperate. Nico hasn't ever kissed anybody, but his body seems to know what he wants, and he opens his mouth, inviting Percy in. Percy takes control of the kiss, cupping Nico's face and kissing him passionately until Nico is breathless with it.

Somehow Nico ends up pressed back against the mattress. Percy's body is a hard, heavy weight on top of his own. He feels wild, a clawing, desperate need building up inside him, needing some kind of release. His hands slide to Percy's back, slipping up underneath his shirt to get at the warm skin and firm muscles. He can't believe he's touching Percy, that he's _allowed_ to touch, that Percy _wants_ him too. 

Surprisingly, it seems like Percy is just as eager to touch Nico. His questing fingers making their way to the hem of Nico's shirt, playing with the exposed strip of skin at his waist. 

Percy pulls back, lips red and shiny from their kissing, and Nico has a hard time focusing on his words as he murmurs, "Can I?"

Nico nods hurriedly, not exactly sure what he's agreeing to, but knowing that there really isn't anything he won't let Percy do. 

Apparently, what Percy wants to do is take off Nico's shirt. He quickly complies, fighting the urge to cover himself from Percy's hungry gaze. But Percy seems to like his body, kissing his way across Nico's chest, flicking his tongue against Nico's nipples and murmuring endearments into his skin.

Nico runs his fingers reverently through the inky strands of Percy's messy hair as he moves downwards. Everything feels so good, so _perfect_ , and his stomach flips in nervous excitement as Percy's tongue makes its way even farther south, licking wet-hot above the band of his sweatpants.

Percy looks up at him again, cheek nuzzling against Nico's hard dick through the fabric and eyes dark with arousal. "I want you Nico. I want you so bad. Can I have you?" His hands skate down Nico's sides and cup his ass, leaving no doubt as to what he's asking.

Nico's mouth goes dry and every nerve ending in his body screams _YES_. He bites his lip, trying to steady himself before answering. "Yeah, yes. I want you too."

Percy grins, that goofy, face-splitting smile that makes his whole face light up. He pulls down Nico's pants, exposing his embarrassingly hard dick to the cool night air. With another heated look, Percy bends down and presses a lingering kiss to the base of Nico's cock, before pushing his legs open and revealing _everything_. Nico clenches his eyes shut, sure that he will come untouched just by seeing Percy's dark head between his thighs.

Gentle fingers trail down his crack and then there is something wet and cool circling his rim, slipping easily inside. There are no words to describe how it feels as Percy opens him up on slick fingers, other than _good_ and _yes_ and _more_. He feels suspended in time, floating and untethered until, finally, Percy is rising over him, beautiful and bare, as a thicker, blunter pressure nudges its way inside of him.

There's no pain, just the faintest stretching sting that's gone in an instant, replaced by a hazy pleasure that diffuses through his body. Percy threads their fingers together, pinning Nico's hands up by his head as he takes him. Nico's legs wrap tight around Percy's waist, and their bodies press firmly together, trapping Nico's erection between them. They trade hot, messy kisses and stare into each other's eyes as they move together, and Nico's never felt anything better.

It goes on forever and is over far too quickly, the pleasure building and building until Nico is coming with a cry, Percy's name on his lips as he spills between their stomachs. Percy follows soon after, whispering Nico's name over and over into Nico's neck as he shudders through his release.

Percy presses one last soft, lingering kiss against Nico's lips, and then he is gone, fading away as Nico blearily opens his eyes to the early morning sunlight streaming in through the porthole.

His pajama pants are hot and sticky where the firm mattress presses them against his soft dick, and Nico groans, burrowing his face in the sea-green pillow. Just a dream then, though this one felt different from the others. It felt _real_ and Nico feels like a fool for ever believing it.

He can feel himself flushing in embarrassment and anger, and, even worse, he can still almost feel the phantom press of Percy's lips against his own. He thanks the Gods that he isn't sharing a room with any of the other demigods, that none of them had borne witness to his shame. 

Though, if he'd stayed in the Crow's Nest like he'd told them he would, instead of sneaking into Percy's abandoned room last night, maybe none of this would have happened. He's convinced that the reason the dream was so vivid is because he'd been sleeping on sheets that _Percy_ had slept on, had fallen asleep with his nose pressed against a pillow that smelt like the sea.

Stupid Percy Jackson, and his stupid eyes, and his stupid smile, and his stupid ability to make Nico take leave of all his senses. 

Nico climbs out of bed and promises himself that he won't sleep in Percy's room again as he makes his way over to the giant conch-shell sink. Sneaking in here last night had been a mistake.

He just has to hold it together until the House of Hades, he thinks as he washes himself clean. That way he can shut the Doors of Death, rescue Percy from Tartarus, and keep his promise.

There is a lot to do before they reach the Necromanteion, and Nico doesn't have time to be distracted by ridiculous crushes and people who aren't even there.

It was just a stupid dream, he tells himself. It doesn't mean anything.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
